The present disclosure relates generally to a cleaning brush, and more particularly to a cleaning brush and cap wherein the brush has bristles integrated into the cap of an aerosol can preferably containing cleaning chemicals such as shoe cleaner or other cleaners.
There are many cleaning devices available for a variety of products and applications. For example, for shoes, there are brushes and cloths that are made to meet the needs of individuals who want a quick shoe cleaning by providing a personalized shoe cleaning kit which comes with brush, shoe cleaner, and a cloth. These kits are relatively cumbersome and result in a messy operation to obtain a quick shoe cleaning. Furthermore, there are several separate items needed for the kit, such as a brush, shoe cleaner or other cleaner, a cloth, a storage container, etc.
Thus, there is a need to simplify the process of shoe cleaning by virtue of consolidating conventional shoe cleaning components such as a brush applicator and the aerosol can into a convenient compact single container. A brush integrated into an aerosol can cap simplifies the usage of the brush and cleaner and provides a new and improved method of personal shoe cleaning. The brush and cap are not limited to shoe cleaning and may be used with other cleaning solutions and applications as well, such as car upholstery, leather, furniture carpet, fabric, draperies, etc.